shiro_heichifandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills, general: 'you may always take an emphasis for a School Technique use of a skill. You may not apply more than one emphasis to a roll. '''Iaijutsu: '''Emphases: strike, assessment, focus, ' ''' '''Know the School: replace with “Emphases: Family, Organization. " You are familiar with the various fighting styles, shugenja schools and courtier techniques of the Empire, and can possibly identify weaknesses in your opponent. In mechanical terms, you may identify what School a target has trained in, what Rank he possesses, and any possible Paths or Advanced Schools he knows. The base TN varies depending on the School, and increases in increments of 5 for each Rank of Technique you try to identify. Naturally, someone in the Empire must have at some point encountered the technique in question and survived to tell about it. Base TN Example 15, Great Clan primary School Hida bushi, Doji Courtier, Seppun bushi 20, Minor Clan School, Great Usagi bushi, Yogo shugenja Clan secondary School 25, ronin, obscure Clan school, Path, Forest Killer, Ichiro bushi, Shosuro Shinobi, Daidoji Iron Warrior, Advanced School Student of the Tao 30, rare or unique technique or School, gaijin Dragon Channeler, Toturi Tsudao’s technique, Senpet warrior School Meeting the basic TN allows you to identify the School. So a roll of 16 would allow you to identify a practitioner of the Kakita bushi school and basic knowledge of his Rank 1 technique (along the lines of “he’s really fast and wields his sword as if in a duel, yet still cutting down his foes easily.”) If a target has more than one Basic School and or Paths/Advanced Schools, you make a separate roll to identify each. Paths have only a TN of 20 to recognize, but use their effective Technique Rank to determine the TN for gaining any bonuses. E.g. the Order of Chikai has a Technique rank of 6, so the TN would be 20 to recognize the technique, but TN 50 to gain any bonuses against it. If you successfully use this skill to identify all the target’s Techniques, you add your Ranks in this Skill to any one roll you make against your target per round. For each Raise you make on this roll, you may do this an additional time per round. You may not stack this bonus with itself on the same roll. Nunchaku - '''uses Chain Weapons skill, not Peasant weapons '''Polearms: Naginata, nagimaki, sasumata, sodegarami Spears: '''lance, yari, nage-yari, mai chong '''Skill TNs Athletics Balance (Reflexes) Assume you are moving at Water x5 TN Example 5 firm footing ½ foot wide 10 wet smooth stone/polished wood, pole 3 inches wide 15 dry smooth ice, greased wood/stone 20 wet smooth ice, pole 1 inch wide +10 move up to Water x10 +10 uneven footing (steep hill, branch on a tree, gravel, ) Raises 1 Move up to Water x 20 (in addition to the normal +10 TN), avoid waving your hands around to aid balance 2 Move up to Water x 20 without the aid of arms to balance Climb (Strength) TN Example 5 Ladder 10 steep, rough hill (must use hands) 15 rope with wall to brace against 20 hanging rope, very rough wall (up to 90 degrees, good hand and footholds) 25 average rock wall, average castle wall (1 digit grips) 30 smooth rock, smooth worked stone (only finger/toe tip grips) 35 average overhang (up to 135 degrees) 40 smooth overhang Perfectly smooth surfaces cannot be climbed. Raises Examples 1 wet, cold (down to freezing), strong wind (Beaufort 6-7), using only 1 leg 2 ice, cold (down to -10 C), strong wind (Beaufort 8-9), using only 1 hand 3 wet ice, grease, cold (to -20 C), wind (Beaufort 10-11), no legs 4 wind (Beaufort 12) no arms (only applicable to TNs 15 and below) Running (various) Long distance - Stamina Every interval the TN increases by 5. If you fail, speed decreases one notch, as does the time interval. If your speed falls below the lowest listed, you must stop and rest. Speed per round Interval Gentle stroll (Water) 2 hours Brisk walk (Water x5) 1 hour Jog (Water x10) 1/2 hour Run (Water x15) 10 minutes Dead run (Water x 20) 1 minute Raises Number Condition 1 Every 4 hours without food since you started, tall grass, snow to your shins, for every quarter of your maximum carrying capacity 2 Every 24 hours without sleep, thick growth, snow to your thighs 3 Very thick growth, snow to your waist Chase (Strength) Base speed is Water Ring x10. Base TN of 15 to increase speed by 5, Each Raise increases speed by another 5. Jumping (Strength) These TNs presuppose a running start of at least 20 feet. Long Jump TN 5 feet 10 10 feet 15 15 feet 20 20 feet 25 25+ +1 Raise/5 feet High Jump TN 1 foot 10 2 feet 15 3 feet 20 4 feet 25 5+ 1 Raise/foot Raises Feat 1 10 foot running start, for every 10 lbs of extra weight 2 standing start Lore ''' Knowing stuff about creatures (e.g. Lore: Shadowlands) TN What you know 5 identify common creatures by sight (e.g. goblins, zombies) 10 uncommon creatures by sight (e.g. trolls, ogres, Megada no oni) 15 rare by sight (Ugulu no oni, Kamu no oni) 20 very rare by sight (bog hag, nikimizu, umi-bozu) 25 nearly unique (oni lord spawn, Elemental Terrors, Shokansuru's brood) 30 unique (oni lords, onisu) 35 almost never encountered (First Oni, Kusatte Iru, Troll King) Successful identification grants one piece of potentially useful information about abilities, tactics, weaknesses, habits, goals, etc. Each Raise made on this roll grants an additional piece of potentially useful information History TN What you know 5 Defining evens in history (e.g. Days of Thunder), the existence of a recent war 10 major events (Rise of Iuchiban, White Stag) 15 important events (Cresting Wave, Gozoku, basic history of the Great Clans) 20 recent skirmish between two GC, First Yasuki War, basic history of GC families 25 basic history of a MC, recent disagreements between MCs, GC skirmish 100 years ago Raises show more detailed knowledge of the course of events, important persons involved, detailed fall-out etc. Tropical Fish TN What you know 5 fish in warm waters are different than colder waters, often more colorful and oddly shaped 10 names and appearances of the most common types 15 all the most common, several uncommon 20 all uncommon, several rare Raises Number Effect 1 basics about lifespan and diet 2 habitat, predators, special qualities of the fish (poison, venom, etc.) 3 oddities of mating 4 weird stuff (e.g. sex change) '''Perform TN Effect 5 you have to tell people what you are trying to do before they understand it 10 with maybe a few hints it's obvious what you are trying to do, even if it's not all that good 15 average performance, easy piece 20 a more difficult piece 25 hard piece 30 very hard piece 35 almost impossible Raises Effect 1 minor changes, (change of key, rhythm, pace), quality 2 moderate changes (using an instrument ill-suited for the piece, dancing wearing restricting clothes, acting with a full mask), 3 major changes (using voice to perform instrumentals 4 quality 5 quality (Jimi Hendrix) Artisan: painting TN Result 5 baby fingerpainting 10 simple stickfigures 15 simple cartoons & representative art 20 simple art (e.g. classical Egyptian) 25 average post classical, pre-Renaissance art 30 Renaissance 35 Alex Ross, Drew Baker, Steve Argyle Raises Generally used to enhance quality. E.g. Order of the Stick has probably 2 Raises or more for detail and quality, Kingdom Come 3 or more. Stealth Raises 1 wet ground, bushes 2 swimming or climbing, dry leaves, brittle twigs 3 nightingale floor